Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a communication apparatus that can be connected to an external apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A technique for performing authentication using close proximity wireless communication, such as Near Field Communication (NFC), and handing over the communication via wireless local area network (LAN) communication has recently received attention.
A system employing such a technique is conventionally known. For example, NFC communication can be performed between a digital camera and a mobile phone as close proximity wireless communication to exchange information needed for wireless LAN connection, so that wireless LAN communication can be performed. One example of the system is discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-204239.
In such a system, guidance may be displayed to a user in the course of establishing communication. Then, a sequence proceeds upon receipt of a predetermined operation from a user.